This application relates to a device structure of a semiconductor integrated circuit device (or a semiconductor device) and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device (or a semiconductor device). For example, this application relates to a device structure of a semiconductor integrated circuit device (or a semiconductor device) and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device (or a semiconductor device) that can be applied to a device in which a complementary metal insulator semiconductor field effect transistor (MISFET) is integrated.
JP-A-2010-62182 or U.S. Pat. No. 8,067,807 corresponding thereto relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) driver integrated circuit device (IC). JP-A-2010-62182 or U.S. Pat. No. 8,067,807 corresponding thereto discloses an LCD driver chip which has an impurity doped region structure having well regions of various depths including a P-type well region and an N-type well region and in which a low withstanding voltage metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) and a high withstanding voltage MOSFET are mixed.
JP-A-2005-210005 relates to a varactor having a large variable capacitance range. JP-A-2005-210005 discloses a technique of providing a P-type counter doped layer under a gate electrode (opposite capacitor electrode) on the surface of an N well.
JP-A-2004-235577 or U.S. Pat. No. 6,999,296 corresponding thereto relates to a varactor (voltage-controlled variable capacitor element). JP-A-2004-235577 or U.S. Pat. No. 6,999,296 corresponding thereto discloses a varactor element having an N well on the surface of a P-type semiconductor substrate and a polysilicon gate electrode as a capacitor electrode.
JP-A-2004-311752 or U.S. Pat. No. 7,211,875 corresponding thereto relates to a voltage-controlled capacitor element with excellent ability to follow a capacitance change according to a change in the voltage between terminals. JP-A-2004-311752 or U.S. Pat. No. 7,211,875 corresponding thereto discloses a device structure in which, in a voltage-controlled capacitor element having an N well and a gate electrode as two electrodes, P+-type impurity doped regions are provided on the surface of the N well on both sides of the gate electrode and these are connected to the ground potential.
JP-A-2008-283090 relates to an LCD driver chip having resistive elements disposed in an array. JP-A-2008-283090 discloses an impurity doped region structure having well regions of various depths including a P-type well region and an N-type well region.
JP-A-2009-21546 or U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012-37965 corresponding thereto relates to an LCD driver chip having a high withstanding voltage MISFET. JP-A-2009-21546 or U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012-37965 corresponding thereto discloses a technique of mixing a low withstanding voltage metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) and a high withstanding voltage MOSFET as an LCD driver IC chip.